After Graduation: Aria and Ezra's Story
by PLLjSnD7810
Summary: Aria is just graduating high school and now the forbidden relationship can be taken in many directions, including public. This is the story of the relationship and how Ezra and Aria take it in a new level.
1. A Graduation To Remember

**A/N: This isn't my first PLL story. Although, this one WILL be different because I promise to continue(:**

**Disclaimer; I don't own PLL, no matter how much I wish I owned Ezra Fitz. **

**EZRA**

I awoke to a kiss. I opened my eyes and saw Aria above me.

"Guess what day it is!" she yelled.

"Umm…Saturday?"

"Yes, but more importantly then that."

"I'm not really sure. I mean, I'm practically still asleep laying in my bed with a pair of boxers on."

"I'll give you a hint." She kissed me. "Public."

"Still no clue. Sorry."

She punched me in my shoulder.

"OW! What was that for!"

"For not remembering today. Today is the most important day in our new relationship. It's graduation day."

I got out of bed and stood up. "Of course! How could I forget?" I kissed her.

"Well, you better get ready. We only have an hour until we need to be at school."

She walked over to my closet and picked out a white button shirt. She threw it to me and told me to put it on. Then she went to my drawer and got out a pair of my slacks. Again, they were thrown at my face.

"Do you like throwing things at your English teacher?" I laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she giggled.

She then opened a different drawer and picked out a tie. The purple polka-dotted one.

"A certain reason you picked that?"

"Of course, don't I always have a reason?" she smiled. "This is the tie you wore on the day you said you loved me. I'll never forget that."

I smiled. "Would you like to help put it on?" She walked over and swung my tie around my neck. Then she started to tighten it.

Then she loosened it. "I like it this way," she said.

Then I kissed her.

"Well, we better get going," she told me.

"Don't you have to get dressed?" I asked.

"Right here," she said while lifting a bag. "Would you like to help me?" She winked.

"Why not?" I laughed. I picked up her gown from the bag. I slid it over her head and lifted her hair out in the back. A whiff of vanilla soap washed over me. "This is probably awkward, but you smell amazing."

I turned her around and her lips met mine. Our hands couldn't keep to themselves and started crawling up each others back. Then Aria surprised me. She started using her tongue! I didn't even know she knew how, or even wanted to!

I could have stood there, like that, all day. Although we had to stop and get to school.

"Wow. When did our kissing get to _that_ level? Have you been holding out on me?"

"Well, I wanted to wait until you weren't my teacher anymore, until I took it to the next level." She winked.

"I could get used to that."

I put on her cap and then we were off. I parked in the back and let Aria out first.

"I'll meet you there," I said.

"Can't wait," she smiled.

**ARIA**

I got out of Ezra's car and walked over to see my friends.

"Hey Aria," they chimed in unison.

"How was your morning with Fitzy?" Hanna asked.

"Fine. But next time, remind me not to tell you about my romantic life." I joked.

"You didn't tell me, I found out because a certain girl and English teacher weren't too careful where they parked their car…" She teased.

I was about to respond but Mrs. Walsh's voice came out of the speaker. "Attention all seniors. Please take your seats."

We all sat down and they started the speeches. I thought they would never end.

Soon enough, Ezra came to the rescue and started handing out diplomas.

"Emily Fields."

…

"Spencer Hastings."

…

"Hanna Marin."

…

"Aria Montgomery."

When I walked up, Ezra handed me my diploma. Imagine that, getting handed a diploma by your boyfriend who also happens to be your English teacher. You don't see that every day. He turns my tassel and then shook my hand and ended with a squeeze.

I walked off the stage and then within ten minutes, they were done.

"Congratulations to the graduating class of 2012!" Ezra's charming voice said.

We all threw our hats in the air. "Goodbye Spencer, Emily, and Hanna!" I said.

"Going off to make out with Fitzy?" Spencer asked.

"Not you too!" I groaned. "Actually, as a matter of fact, we are going to use some of our new public freedom."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, I think I have to go. He's waiting," I declared as I walked over to him. "So, what would you like to do Mr. Fitz?"

"Well, there's always one thing I wanted to do with you." He walked me over towards the soccer fields and under the bleachers. He kissed me. Right in public, even through no one was there, under those bleachers.

"I always wanted to let you have the chance to do stuff that normal teenage girls do with their boyfriends."

I smiled. "Your all I could ever ask for."

**Soooo, how do you like it? **

**Reviews are like love, and they keep me inspired. Plus, tell me what you'd like to see and I just might add it!**

**I promise the next chapter WILL BE UP by tomorrow, IF I get some reviewers :D**

**~PLLjSnD7810**


	2. Decide To Stay In

**A/N: I ha****ve such AMAZING fans! I got so many reviews, story alerts, favorite author, favorite story etc; So I have decided to skip my Algebra homework (who wants to do that anyway?) and write a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer; As I've said before, I don't and never will own Pretty Little Liars. People better than me own it. :P**

**EZRA**

"What else do normal high school kids do?" I asked.

"Well considering that I'm not normal, you probably shouldn't ask me," she laughed.

"I think you're pretty normal. Well, aside from the fact that you dated your English teacher." I moved my lips back to hers. Intense as it got, I can't believe we didn't start stripping each other under those bleachers.

"How about pizza?" I said as I pulled away. "That seems like something normal people do."

"Sure. I know that we can take our relationship public, and I really really want to, but…," she stumbled.

"But you don't want to explain at the moment?"

"Yeah. I mean, I love you Ezra. I'm not embarrassed that I do. Although, I think that right after graduation is a little…,"

"Quick?"

"Thanks for finishing my sentences."

"Sorry," I said sympathetically

"Its okay. It just shows that we're meant to be. We're the perfect two." She kissed me.

**ARIA**

Ezra and I decided that we would stay in today. We needed to figure a lot out. How to tell my parents first of all, and then how to tell the world.

We sat on his couch, eating pizza we picked up on the way home.

"Aria?"

"Yes?"

"Have you decided how to tell your parents?"

I processed this question. "Come over to my house tomorrow. My mom knows that I'm seeing someone because of that slip of the text a while ago. I'll tell her, and then you come prancing out of my room. Ella's the easy one, Byron on the other hand, is going to take some convincing."

"Sounds like a plan. Aria, I love you. Nothing that your parents can say will change that, and if need be, we'll run away together if that's what it takes."

"I know Ezra, I know."

I woke up in his bed. Ezra's arms were wrapped around me, and I was in one of his oversized t-shirts.

"I love you. Are you ready for today?" I whispered in his ear.

"As I'll ever be," he said sleepily.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this isn't the best. BUT, I have an excuse. I really wanted them to talk about the parents finding out before they really go public. Although, I may have some tricks up my sleeve. (and incase your in agony, it may include them going public before they tell the parents and the parents finding out the hard way.)**

**Anyway, reviews are love! Thanks for all the amazing readers. :D**

**Love you guys! New chapter tomorrow filled with romance and drama. **

**~PLLjSnD7810**


	3. The Unwanted

**A/N: This probably is the last chapter for tonight.**

**BUT! I'd like to say thanks to all my amazing reviewers. Reviewing is love and it makes me know that you like this story! **

**Now, after my rambling, lets get on with the chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Pretty Little Liars, or Ezra Fitz. ): **

**ARIA**

Ezra and I both got dressed, and we were ready to go. I called my mom, but she was still asleep.

"This seems like a good time to use our public freedom," I said. "We can finally go get some coffee outside this little apartment."

He looked at me funny.

"I love this apartment, I do!"

"It's okay, I was just joking," he said. He held my hand and led me out the door.

****

At the coffee shop, we got looks from everyone.

He could see my uncertainty and he tried to comfort me.

"Aria."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? Are you having second thoughts?" He asked me. I couldn't break the truth to him. I couldn't tell him I was ashamed.

"No."

"I know you are. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me behind the shop.

We were all alone, unless you counted the bugs near the dumpster. He kissed me, and I kissed back, loosing all my uncertainty.

"Remember back when you met Hardy?"

"Yeah?"

"Think back to what you said. You said that it didn't matter what my friends or yours thought about us. All that matters is that we were together and it felt right."

"I remember," I said with no doubt.

"Then why can't you show it?"

"I can. I'm sorry Ezra." I pulled his arm and took him back to the coffee shop.

The people in the shop stared, although now, from Ezra's words, I didn't feel ashamed anymore. They can think whatever they want, the same with my mom.

"Ready for a real show-stopper?" I asked. Before he could answer, I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said between kisses.

"Get a room!" Noel Kahn yelled.

So we did. Still kissing, we stood up and left. We let go of our embrace once outside, and climbed into his car.

**EZRA**

"Where to?" I asked Aria once we were driving on the road.

"My house. I don't want to put this off any longer," she said.

I used my free hand and grabbed hers. "Brave," I joked. I drove to her house and once there, she told me to come inside. Her mom was home, although her dad was out of town, which was good for me.

"Mom!"

"Yeah?" I heard Ella respond.

"There's someone I think you should meet."

"Your mystery boy?" She asked excitedly, as she popped out of the kitchen. "Oh," she said as she saw me. "Mr. Fitz?"

"Yes, Ella?"

"What are you doing here?"

"You should let Aria explain."

Aria started to explain that I was her mystery MAN. She told Ella how we met and couldn't stay away from each other. Ella seemed to understand, but she looked ticked at me.

"Aria, I need time to think about this. Please leave."

Aria started to cry, so I put my arms around her and took her out to my car.

**A/N: Sorry it's pretty bad. I wrote it before going to my band concert, and I had to hurry. **

**NEW ONE SATURDAY BECAUSE I'M OUT TOMORROW :D**

**Reviews are love, so take the couple seconds to REVIEW!**

**~PLLjSnD7810**


	4. The First Time

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry that this took super long. I didn't exactly know where to go from that last chapter. I had to do a lot of thinking, because I don't want this to be super similar to all the other Aria and Ezra stories out there. **

**Anyway, I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews. I'd like maybe more then I'm getting, but I'm not going to be greedy. **

**Disclaimer; After four chapters, you should already very well know that I don't own Pretty Little Liars, no matter how hard I would try.**

**ARIA**

I woke up on a bed. A very familiar bed.

"What happened?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

Ezra came around and said, "Your mother told you to leave. She didn't like that you were with me. I carried you to the car and you cried yourself to sleep. I brought you up here, thinking it was for the best."

"Thanks Ezra," I said. I wanted to do something that I've been waiting for. I want to do it now.

I pulled him on the bed and started unbuttoning his white shirt, revealing his chest. Ezra and I have never seen each other fully naked. I mean, I've seen him in his boxers, and he's seen me in my bra and panties, but that's it.

Once he realized what I was trying to do, he pulled away. "Aria, we can't do this."

"Yes, Ezra! Yes, we can!"

"Aria, I don't want this to be something just to make your mom mad."

"It's not that, Ezra. Trust me. I want this."

"I'm not sure," he whispered. Then I kissed him passionately to shut him up. I pulled off his shirt.

"Ezra, please. Do this for me."

He didn't answer with words. Just actions.

****

**EZRA**

We did it. We finally did it. It was more amazing then I ever expected.

"Aria?" I whispered.

"Yes, honey?" she replied.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she giggled.

"The most amazing night ever."

She got up off the bed and walked over to my dresser with her clothes. She browsed through the selection. "In that case, your very much welcome. So, Mr. Fitz, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I was thinking about going out of town for the week."

"Really? With your amazingly hot girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she'll be over in a few seconds." I grabbed Aria's waist, and whispered, "She's here."

She giggled. "I better get packing then."

"No need to. I did it last night while you we're sleeping," I said as I waved my hands over two suitcases.

She kissed me. "I love you Ezra Fitz."

"I love you Aria Montgomery, and I always will."

Aria pulled out a purple dress and walked her tiny little self over to the bathroom. I heard the water start to run in the sink. Then I heard her say, "Ezra?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you help me with my dress?" she asked, walking out of the bathroom her dress halfway on.

"Are teachers supposed to do that?" I joked. "Of course." I walked over to her and zipped it up.

**ARIA**

Ezra was taking me on a trip. I just didn't know where yet. All I knew was that it was far away, somewhere we needed a plane to get to.

I held his hand in mine the whole way to the airport. Once there, we walked hand-in-hand through the airport. After baggage and security, we were finally able to get on the plane.

****

We were flying first-class! Then again, I wasn't surprised. Ezra went all out on public dates. He even got a limo for our first one together in Philly. We sat at the front of the plane, and he gave me the window seat. I kissed him one last time before the snobby attendant told us to knock it off.

You could really see the jealously in her eyes. I held Ezra's hand and gradually fell asleep on his shoulder.

I awoke to the snobby attendant telling Ezra to wake me up. "Honey? Wake up, we're here."

I looked up and saw his gorgeous face in front of me. "I'm up." We grabbed our bags and I rushed off the plane to see where we had landed.

WE WERE IN ITLAY!

"Ezra! How? What? Why?" I asked, not able to finish any thought.

"I remember how you always got jealous of me taking Jackie to Italy. I decided I was going to take you here too."

"Ezra, I can't thank you enough."

"Maybe you can," he said with a smirk. He kissed me, and pulled me into a cab. He handed the man an address. Before I knew it, we were off!

****

"Hotel de Lavore," I said.

He then picked me up, left our luggage for the bellboy, and carried me to our room. He open up room 26B **(coincidence? I think not!) **and sat me on the bed. I pulled at his shirt.

"Not now," he whispered. "The bellboy will be up any minute."

I frowned. Ezra was right though, the bellboy was there as soon as he said it. Ezra went to the door, got our luggage, and retired back to me.

"Now?" I whispered.

"Now," he said.

I was pleased. We made love that night, I didn't care about my mom anymore. I loved Ezra Fitz and we just had sex! Take that Mom.

**A/N: I'm back! So, after I started this chapter everything sort of fell into place. I worked really hard, and I wanted to make it long, so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Reviews are the biggest gift you guys could give me. I hope that you review! Tell me what you want, and I'll put it in! Also, tell me why you like the story, or where I should take it!**

**I Love You Guys! Thanks for sticking by my story.**

**~PLLjSnD7810**


End file.
